


Massage therapy

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: An AU where Adam and Sauli are still together and Sauli is a massage therapist.





	Massage therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Well. As you can see, I made no cheesy Valentine's Day fic. But instead I made this which doesn't even fit under those 1500 words that I set for myself.  
> I shall not pass. 
> 
> I also got carried away. I focused on things that are just yada-yada instead of actually building some plot. Eh.

Sauli had to stand at the doorstep for a good while with a foolish grin on his face, just to admire the sight before him. Adam was face down on the massage table, as naked as one can get. 

Sauli always tells his clients to strip as much as they feel comfortable with and usually they leave their underwear on. He _hopes_ they leave their underwear on. He told the same thing to Adam and he has to admit he wasn't surprised by his decision to get naked. If that happens with others, Sauli rushes to cover them up. However, he had no rush with Adam. 

Sauli finally stepped in and walked to the table,

"Hey" He whispered, gently touching Adam's back, "Are you cold?"

"A little bit..."

Sauli smiled,

"Okay. I'll start with your upper body and cover your lower body with a towel"

Sauli got an extra towel from the closet nearby and draped it over Adam's legs and hips. He put a pillow under his ankles, then grabbed a bottle of oil and dribbled some on his hand. He prefers using oil over lotion. With oil you don't have to keep adding it all the time. 

He rubbed his palms together to warm them up a bit before placing both of his hands on the backs of Adam's shoulders. 

"Do you wanna talk?" Sauli asked as he gently skimmed his hands all over the exposed skin, smearing the oil and warming up the muscles. 

"You don't have to make this so official..." 

"I know. But I'm only asking because if you're too exhausted to even think, we don't have to talk. If you do however want to talk, I'd love to hear about your tour so far or just anything you wanna talk about"

"Okay" Adam murmured, nearly sinking to the table and Sauli could feel the tension slowly leaving his body. He won't encourage any further conversation; Adam can do that if he wants to. 

Sauli had dimmed the lights and lit up a few scented candles that are Adam's personal favorites. The soft aroma always worked wonders on his over-active mind. And Sauli really wants not only the physical tension but also the mental tension, to leave Adam's body. 

Adam's skin slowly warmed up under his hands. Usually Sauli starts working from the bottom to the top or top to the bottom, and not from the middle like now. 

Sauli went through the entire of Adam's back, smearing the oil all over the skin from the dip of his lower back all the way up to his shoulders. Once he was done with the so called 'effleurage' strokes on the back area, he moved to focus on Adam's shoulders. 

That's where most of the tension usually lays, in Adam's case as well. He didn't have to search for long until he found a first tight knot next to the right shoulder blade. 

Sauli pressed his thumb against the said knot, using the help of his right palm to apply more pressure on the spot. He noticed Adam squeezed the edges of the armrests. 

"Too much pressure?" 

"You could say so" Adam said through his gritted teeth. 

"Okay. We're not going to hurt you today" Sauli said softly and lightened his touch a notch. While massage can really hurt if the muscles are super tense, that is not what Sauli is aiming for today. He just wants Adam to relax and forget about all the things he has yet to do, all the phone calls he has yet to call and all the meetings he still has to attend.

Adam's hold loosened and he sighed in bliss. Now that's better, Sauli thought to himself and smiled. He worked the muscles beneath the skin gingerly yet firmly enough to really get into those deep tissues. The knots wouldn't soften entirely but some of the tightness gave in under his skilled hands. 

Sauli didn't rush but he was quicker with the larger muscles of the back. He slowly slid his palms towards the sides from Adam's spine, working the erector muscles that often tend to be tight too. 

"You don't know how glad I am about having a personal masseur..." Adam murmured.

Sauli smiled, rubbing the muscles with his thumbs. The "only" reason he does this for Adam is to make him feel as good as possible; he's not a paying customer so he gets nothing out of it. He's more than happy to use his skills on Adam, there's nothing that compares to that. 

"And you're good for practise" He said then, kneading the latissimus muscle between his fingers and palms.

He did the same to the other side, then did several long swipes across Adam's back before moving to the backs of his thighs. Usually he takes the top of the buttocks along with the lower back but now he decided to do the rest of the legs, then return to the best part. 

He moved the towel so it covered Adam's back and ass now but left his legs exposed. He added some oil on his palms and brought his hands on Adam's hamstrings. He let his hands slide smoothly over the muscles, just smearing the oil on every inch of the skin. 

He let his fingers brush the bottom of Adam's ass every time he worked the top of the hamstring. He started doing a more circular motion; Placing his hands on top of each other and curled them aroud Adam's thigh to pull the adductor muscles towards himself. 

Adam's inner thighs gotta be one of his favorite spots on his entire body, he loves sucking and nibbling on them before a blow job. And they're one of the safest places to give love bites, since Adam rarely, if ever, walks around in pants that would show them. 

In public, that is. 

Actually, every part of Adam's body is his favorite but if he _had to_ choose a top 5, they would be on that list along with his eyes, legs in general, tummy and hands. 

The heart and mind would be in a category of their own. 

An incoherent sound of pleasure pulled him out of his thoughts. He dared to use his forearm on the muscles to apply more pressure, since Adam gave no signs of being in any pain. 

He slowly moved down to Adam's calf and gave it gentle 'squeezes', kneading the muscle in his hands like dough. He felt they were quite tense, maybe it's because of all those high heeled boots Adam wears. He'll work on those more once Adam turns on his back. 

Next he bent Adam's leg by the knee pit and kissed his toes before rubbing the sole of his foot. Adam wears lots of those shoes that can be brutal on his feet too so Sauli always makes sure to really work on those poor feet by using his knuckles and thumbs. 

Adam groaned, 

"Ohhh my _god..._ " 

"Good? Bad?" 

" _So good_. Never stop" 

Sauli smiled, gliding both of his thumbs over the arches of the foot, really pressing in to open any tension in the muscles. He made sure not to forget the base of his toes. 

When done with the right side, he moved to the left and repeated everything he had done, and moved forward. 

Sauli bit his lip when he moved the towel again, now covering Adam's legs but left his glorious ass exposed. Before he added any oil, he bent down to bite the cheek just because he could. 

"Hey!" Adam chuckled, voice so low he might have as well been snoozing, "Do you do that to all of your customers?"

"No" Sauli grinned when he straightened up, "None of them have an ass as delicious as yours"

But knowing very well that the biggest muscles of the body can hold plenty of tension and tightness in them, Sauli really wanted to fix that. When he had added some oil to his palms, he let his hands glide freely over the firm cheeks. 

Adam's foot flew off the table when Sauli used his elbow on a spot that apparently was particulary sore,

"Sorry. It's very tiring to only use your hands in here" Sauli said, trying to use his body weight more lightly.

"Use your mouth then" Adam murmured. 

Saulu grinned, swatting Adam's butt,

" _Shh_. I'm a professional" 

Sauli walked around the table to the other side and again repeated everything he had done on the glute muscle. The more he used his hands instead of his elbow, the more his strokes started to remind affectionate rubs and pets of a lover rather than professional petrissages. 

He barely pressed in at all, he was just touching. The blood was rushing inside of his own veins and he started to grow a little bit impatient. Which was not acceptable, he _will_ take this to the end like he planned. 

"You can turn around" He said quietly. Just like with any other, Sauli held the towel up when Adam turned around on his back. He wasn't surprised to see him supporting a hard-on but he'll work on that soon... 

First he focused on Adam's calves again. He gave firm rubs to the muscles, trying not to get too lost in the images of kissing and biting them like he often does if he goes down on Adam. 

When he moved to Adam's quads, he used his forearm again to ease the tension because _those thighs_ are strong as hell. Sauli has proved that a few times...

However, he followed the expressions on Adam's face; He had his eyes closed but he clenched his jaw every time Sauli moved over the center of his thigh. So Sauli switched back to using his hands. 

He let his fingers skim tentatively on Adam's inner thigh too, not afraid to brush his balls on every upstroke. He bit his lip when when Adam's cock twitched under the towel.

He automatically glanced at Adam's face and saw that his eyes were open and he was looking down at what he was doing. 

Sauli ignored him for now and just moved behind Adam's head, pulling out a chair for himself to sit on, "First your chest and your neck" 

Before he unhooked the head cushion and lowered it, he leaned over to peck Adam on the lips. Just a small taste. 

Then he slid his fingers under Adam's head and gently rubbed the base of his scalp. He could smell Adam's breath and it was slightly distracting him, although not in a bad way. Adam has always been weak for scalp and neck massages and it wasn't any different now. He was purring inside, Sauli could tell. 

Sauli turned Adam's head to the left and used his knuckles to rub the tensed muscle of the right side. He repeated on the left side. For some reason he really loved supporting Adam's head like this even though it felt heavy. 

He can't really explain it. Maybe it was because Adam was doing nothing, it was all him who held his head up. 

Sauli stood up and slid his hands on Adam's chest. He ran his hands over the pecs, the scratch of the body hair started to itch his palms by now but he still worked all of the pectorial muscles thoroughly. 

He finally went over the nipples, giving them a playful, gentle pinch. From there he moved to Adam's hands and arms, repeated it to the other side, and placed his hands on Adam's belly. 

"What about your tummy?" He asked. 

"Sure,,, why not. It doesn't bother me when it's you" Adam said quietly. 

Sauli smiled, his heart fluttering. He gently massaged over the diaphragma, one of the most important yet forgotten muscles of the body. It plays a big part in breathing after all, and therefore in that magical voice Adam has.

"Do they actually give massages to abs and stuff?" Adam asked. 

"Sometimes. It's not usually included in traditional massages though. It should be, even abs need care. And it does wonders to digestion too" Sauli explained and moved dangerously close to Adam's dick. All the rubbing on Adam's lower belly seemed to push the blood to his cock and Adam's toes were starting to wiggle. 

Sauli pulled the towel off entirely and sat on the table, straddling it, and shifted Adam's legs on both sides of his hips. 

He took Adam's flushed, heavy length in his hand and firmly stroked from the base to the tip. The oil easily worked as a lube as he begun to stroke him faster. He fondled Adam's balls with his other hand. 

Adam touched his own belly and chest, and Sauli nearly went breathless just because of how beautiful he looked like that. Oil glistening all over his body, eyes closed in bliss as he let himself surrender to the pleasure Sauli was giving him. 

The slick sound of his hand moving on Adam's shaft made Sauli feel even more hot and bothered than he already was.

Sauli knew it wouldn't take long. Adam's thighs were already clamping his hips and he was thrusting to his fist. With several flicks of Sauli's wrist, Adam's body tensed from head to toe. To avoid further mess, Sauli dropped his hand from Adam's balls and cupped his fist near the tip of Adam's cock. 

He still stroked the shaft with his other hand, twisting and squeezing more firmly. 

"I'm gonna-"

Adam came with a blissed moan, back arching off the table and thighs squeezing Sauli's hips even harder. 

The table creaked suspiciously and Sauli nearly jumped at that - The last thing he wants is to fall down on the floor. He dragged his hand from the very base to the tip, milking every last drop out. He stopped only when Adam's body convulsed again, and he reached down to stop him with a protesting whimper. 

Sauli let go, shifting Adam's other leg over his head so he could get down from the table. He pulled out a tissue from the box that was on the table nearby and wiped his hands, getting rid of the cum and excessive oil. He got Adam's bathrobe and returned to Adam who had just barely managed to get up from the massage table. 

"Feel better?" Sauli asked when he handed Adam the robe. 

"In so many ways" Adam smiled, sliding the bathrobe on and tied it, "You're good at that"

"I wasn't even-"

"I _know_ you weren't giving me all those 'deep tissue petrissages' or whatever you call them, but I feel more relaxed than in weeks and you got me off, so. I'm happy" Adam said and pulled Sauli close by the hips, "You didn't give me those tapping things though... I really like those"

"The tapotement?" Sauli asked, throwing his arms around Adam's neck, "Well, maybe later. I didn't plan to give you a happy ending... Otherwise I would have given you the taps"

"I didn't plan to get hard" Adam defended, "But considering I haven't seen you in weeks, I am not surprised. And I ain't complaining, I've really missed your touch. In every meaning of it"

Sauli smiled, standing on his toes to kiss Adam. He has missed touching Adam too and he's so happy to spend an entire week with him.

**Author's Note:**

> May I remind you that this happens between boyfriends.  
> When giving or receiving massages in a professional enviroment, don't encourage any sexual innuendos. It is NOT acceptable.  
> ~


End file.
